Paper Land/Episodes
NOTE: Only Dimentio8, IAmBagel, Invader Rob, Sr. Wario, David Cardino, Superhappyyoshis, NermalTheBunny, David Cardino and Theweb0123 can make episodes. NOTE: There is 30 episodes every season. NOTE: Regular episodes run 11 minutes, specials run 30 minutes and movies run 1 hour, 30 minutes. Season 1 1. Paper Land: The pilot episode, where Park and Line introduce the viewers to Paper Land. 2. Napkins: Park and Line meet two napkins who are secretly trying to control Paper Land. 3. The Replacement (Part 1): Paperpuppy is replaced with an evil bulldog. Paperpuppy is sent to The Pound. 4. The Replacement (Part 2): Paperpuppy tries to escape The Pound, while the evil bulldog steals all the bones in Paper Land. 5. The Replacement (Part 3): The evil bulldog makes a machine out of the bones that mind-controls all the dogs in Paper Land except Paperpuppy, who escapes The Pound and battles the evil bulldog. 6: A Movie For Disaster: Line gets a film camera, and attempts to make a movie. Meanwhile, Napkin 1 and Napkin 2 try to sabotage the movie. 7. Snip Unleashed: Snip accidently drinks a potion and grows 10x his normal size, and uses it to bring destruction to Paper Land. 8. Park's Hot Tub: Park gets a hot tub and has a pool party, but when Napkin 1 and Napkin 2 show up to ruin the party, Park has to stop them. 9. Virus Alert: Line accidently downloads something on the Internet and gets a computer virus that effects the real world. 10. Doorknobmicrowavethirtyseven: Park invents a new word, but eventually everybody uses it. 11. Skating 101: Line gets a skateboard, and Park has to teach him how to skate. 12. Cheese Nuggets: Park invents a new food called Cheese Nuggets. 13. Le Golden: Park and Line go to a fancy restaurant called "Le Golden". 14. Special Features: Park and Line try to get a refund on their DVD for not having special features. Meanwhile, Snip teams up with the Napkins. 15. Line's Genius Award: Line becomes a genius and wins the Genius Award, but Line cares about it too much, so Park must make him not care about the Genius Award anymore. (Special) 16. Not a Care in the World: Napkin 1 and Napkin 2 make a machine, causing everybody to not care about anything except for Park and Line. 17. Missing: Everybody except Park is missing from Paper Land, so Park goes to find them. 18. The Pencil of Creation (Part 1): Line finds The Pencil of Creation and draws stuff, which come to life as evil drawings. 19. The Pencil of Creation (Part 2): Park and Line set out to defeat the evil drawings, but the drawings capture Line and make him their hypnotized king. 20. The Pencil of Creation (Part 3): Park battes the evil doodles, and eventually has to defeat Line. Park tries not to hurt Line, but soon figures out the way to destroy the doodles is by destroying the Pencil of Creation. 21. Ultimate Control: Snip changes Line, and Line eventually becomes evil. 22. Park the Timekeeper: Park accidently goes to an alternate future where he rules Paper Land. 23. Nation Fried Chicken Day: National Fried Chicken Day is going on, and Snip goes out to ruin everything. 24. Captured: Park and Line are abducted and captured by a UFO. Now, Park and Line must escape. 25. The Master of Mangos: A crazy king obsessed with mangos transforms Paper Land into Mango Land, so Park and Line must transform the city back to normal. 26. Pedal for the Medal: Line enters a bicycle contest and the reward is a golden metal. 27. Preschool: Park and Line accidently go to pre-school instead of their school. So they have to be in preschool until the end of the day. 28. Freezing Cold: It's winter, and Park and Line are accidently locked outside their house. So they must somehow get back in. 29. Pudding: Line goes to the "Pudding Dimension", and is slowly turning into pudding, so Park must help Line escape the Pudding Dimension. 30: Snip the Ruler: Snip finally takes over Paper Land, and now Park and Line must defeat Snip. Season 10 30. Paper Land - Light VS. Dark: A movie and the series finale where Darkak threatens the entire universe and sets off a universal bomb to destroy the universe. Darkak also kills Snip and Paperpuppy, and Line sacrifices himself to save the universe from the universal bomb. Finally, Park uses the power of the light to defeat Darkak, who uses the power of the dark. Then, Line, Paperpuppy and Snip are revived shortly after. Category:Episode lists